The little miracles
by breannagabreil
Summary: after night of passion a female Misaki ends up pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own junjou romantica or it's characters but i do own my oc's the usami Quadruplets**

 **Hi and welcome**

 **this not a male pregnancy story as in this Story Misaki will be female and the other two couples may make cameos i don't know i still working that out**

 **This chapter takes place just before the start of season 2**

Location Usami condo

In bathroom we see 19-year-old Misaki sitting on the toilet clutching her hands in lap and looking over to the sink where a home pregnancy test is lying and next to a little timer

How could let this happen? Damn Usagi and his sexual appetite said Misaki to herself.

Then the timer went off.

She reached over to the sink,picked up the test and the box so figure out the result and it was positive

Then Misaki walked out of the bathroom with test in her hand, walked into living room, sat down on the couch and looked at the test.

what i'm gonna do said Misaki

Then the front door to the condo opened to reveal Eri Aikawa.

Eri Aikawa is Akihiko Usami editor.

Hello Misaki said Aikawa.

She didn't answer

Then aikawa noticed the test in Misaki's hands

Misaki are you pregnant? Asks Aikawa.

I think so said Misaki.

Well the test aren't always accurate they do sometime give off a false positive so what your symptoms? Asked Aikawa.

Well i missed my period said Misaki.

Well are you on the pill because that can cause your monthly bleeds to stop said Aikawa.

No because Usagi usually wears a condom said Misaki

Ok other symptoms i've been Vomiting, i feel fatigued and my breasts are tender and larger said Misaki.

Ok i'm not a doctor but that sounds like you're pregnant said Aikawa.

Thanks sherlock said Misaki.

But to confirm i think we need to take you to a doctor said Aikawa.

Ok said Misaki.

Let me leave Usagi a note so he doesn't worry about me said Misaki.

 _ **Usagi-san,**_

 _ **Going out with Aikawa for a few hours be back to make diner**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Misaki**_

Ok Misaki ready to go? Asks Aikawa.

Coming said Misaki.

Then they walked out the front door but little did they know Misaki had left the pregnancy test and the box on the couch.

As the door shut Akihiko Usami came out of the master bedroom upstairs

Misaki? Calls Usagi.

He goes downstairs.

Misaki? Usagi calls again.

Then he see's the note,pick it up and reads it.

Usagi sighs

Then he sees the pregnancy test and the box on the couch.

Hmm said Usagi.

Usagi walks over to the object and realized what it is.

He pick the the test in right hand and the box in his left hand, he read the box and then looked at the test and realized it was positive.

Misaki was possibly pregnant with his child.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own junjou romantica or it's characters but i do own my oc's the usami Quadruplets

 **Ok to recap Misaki finds out she might be pregnant,Aikawa finds out takes her to see a doctor and Usagi find the pregnancy test and realizes misaki might be with his child**

 **And i'm having Misaki be pregnant with Quadruplets as my disclaimer says not sure of the genders or names yet still working that out**

 **Nowaki is Misaki's doctor in this fanfic and i will try to fit in cameo appearances for Hiroki,Miyagi and Shinobu but this story is mainly about the Romantica couple.**

Location: Eri Aikawa's car

Misaki does your brother know about you and Usami-san? Asks Aikawa.

No answered Misaki

Well i think if you are pregnant you should tell him about the baby and you and Usami-san said Aikawa.

I don't know i mean Takahiro and Usagi were best friends in High School and i don't think he would like the idea of knowing his best friend is sleeping with his little sister said Misaki

Yeah i guess you're right, but Misaki he's going to find out eventually if not during the pregnancy if you are pregnant then he'll find out after the kid is born and i think that will hurt him more to find more find out no only was his best friend having sex with his little sister but got her pregnant and you two didn't tell him said Aikawa.

I know said Misaki.

Scene shifts to Misaki and Aikawa sitting in a waiting room of a doctor's.

Misaki Takahashi called the nurse.

That's me said Misaki.

This way please said the nurse.

Misaki and Aikawa follow the nurse to an exam room.

Please take your clothes off and slip into this gown said the nurse handing a Misaki a gown.

Misaki takes the gown and the nurse draws the curtain for privacy.

Do you want to step out of the room while you change? Asked Aikawa.

If you would says Misaki.

Aikawa walks out of the room and waits for Misaki to give the okay to come back in.

Ok Aikawa-san said Misaki.

Aikawa walks back into the room to see Misaki sitting on the exam table with the gown on.

Seconds later their was a knock at the door.

Come in said Misaki.

The door opened, the same nurse walked in and shut the door.

Now what seems to be the problem today? Asked the nurse.

I think i'm pregnant said Misaki.

Oh and how old are you? Asked the nurse.

19 said Misaki.

And how old is the supposed father?Asked the nurse.

29 and he's my boyfriend said Misaki.

Ok was it rape or consensual? Asked the nurse.

consensual said Misaki.

Ok i'm going to take your temperature and blood pressure said the nurse.

So she did that and wrote the result down on the chart.

Oh the doctor will be in with you shortly said the nurse.

Ok thank you said Misaki.

Then the nurse went out of the room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Come in said Misaki.

A young mans with black hair in a white coat enters the room.

Hello my name is Nowaki Kusama and will be your doctor for today said Nowaki.

Nowaki picked up Misaki's chart and read it.

A look of surprise came on his face.

Well Misaki it says here you think you're Pregnant said Nowaki.

Yes i took a home test and it was positive said Misaki.

Ok i going to take some of your blood and test it for hcg, do you know what that is Misaki? Asked Nowaki.

No said Misaki

Nowaki put on gloves,walks over to Misaki

Human Chorionic Gonadotropin or HCG is a hormone produced by pregnant women by the placenta after it's implanted said Nowaki while taking her blood.

Ok all set said Nowaki.

How long till we get the results back? Asked Misaki.

Between 3 and 48 hours said Nowaki,

Oh said Misaki.

But if you want i can put a rush on it said Nowaki.

Yes that would be great said Misaki.

Ok if i put a rush on this it will take 30 minutes an hour said Nowaki,

Thank so much said Misaki

Your welcome oh and you can't put your clothes back on said Nowaki exiting the room

Do you want to wait outside while get dressed? Asked Aikawa.

Yes please said Misaki

5 minutes later.

Come in said Misaki.

Aikawa walked back into to Misaki dressed.

45 minuted later.

Nowaki walked back into room.

Well said Misaki.

You are definitely pregnant said Nowaki.

Oh dear said Aikawa.

So Misaki when was the last time you and the father were sexually intimate? Asked Nowaki.

5 or 6 weeks ago said Misaki.

Ok if that true it show up on the machine said Nowaki.

What machine? Asked Misaki.

The ultrasound machine said Nowaki.

Ok i'll be right back with the machine said Misaki.

Then walks out of the room.

Misaki said Aikawa,

Don't say it said Misaki.

Misaki said Aikawa.

Then Nowaki came back in the room with a machine.

Ok misaki if you'll lay back and lift your shirt we can see how the little tyke's doing said Nowaki.

Then as she was instructed.

This gel is going to be a little cold said NowakI

He squirted the gel on her stomach, then the ran the probe over her womb.

Yep you were right you are six weeks along which about a month and half said Nowaki.

Then Nowaki saw something.

Hmm said Nowaki

What? is something wrong with my baby? Asked Misaki.

Nope your babies are just fine said Nowaki.

B-babies as in more than one said Misaki.

Yes Misaki you are going to be mother of quadruplets said Nowaki.

what ? said both

Yup in a little under 7 and half months you will be the mother of quadruplets said Nowaki.

They were both still in shock.

Ok i'm going to refer to some ob/gyn said Nowaki.

Would you be willing to do it? Said Aikawa.

What? Me? Asked Nowaki,

Yes said Misaki.

Well i suppose i could but i'm only a doctor in residency so i'd have clear it with my supervisor said Nowaki.

Ok said Misaki.

I'll be right back said Nowaki.

A few minutes later Nowaki walked back into the room.

Well i talked with my supervisor and he said it was ok, so i am now your ob/gyn said Nowaki.

Great said Misaki.

Ok since this is a high risk pregnancy it want to see you back here in two weeks said Nowaki.

Ok said Misaki.

Oh before i go here said Nowaki handing her a print out of her sonogram.

What's this? Misaki asks.

It's print out of your sonogram with each of your babies marked said Nowaki.

 **(a/n if you want know what Misaki's ultrasound looks like just go to any search engine,type in ultrasound of quadruplets and click on images)**

Came you tell the genders? Asked Misaki.

Nowaki laughs

No, you have to wait about six more week before that said Nowaki.

* * *

Scene shifts to Aikawa's car.

Misaki you have to tell Akihiko-san and your brother said Aikawa.

I know said Misaki.

Then Aikawa drives back to Akihiko's apartment Building and parks in front of it.

You want to me to come with you? Aikawa.

No i can handle it said Misaki.

Ok call me if you need anything said Aikawa.

I will said Misaki.

Then Aikawa drives off.

Then Misaki turns to face the building

Misaki takes a deep breath and walks into the buliding.

She walks into the apartment and shut the door.

Then she sees Usagi sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Misaki we need to talk said Usagi holding up the pregnancy test.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own junjou romantica or it's characters but i do own my oc's the usami Quadruplets

Recap: misaki find out she's pregnant with quadruplets and Usagi Confronts her with the home pregnancy

Need a little help what do think the genders should be

Two boys two girls,All girls, All boys,Three boys one girl,Three girls one boy

Let me know ok

 _thoughts_

Location: Usami condo

Usami and Misaki are sitting across from each other, Usami is smoking a cigarette

 _Stupid how could i forget the pregnancy test thought Misaki scolding herself._

So i assume your time with Aikawa was at a doctor's office? Said Usagi.

Yes said Misaki.

I also assume you it confirmed whether or not you're really pregnant? Asked Usagi.

Yes said Misaki.

And what was the result of the test? Asked Usagi.

I'm pregnant said Misaki

Am i the father? Usagi asks.

Of course you're the father idiot yells Misaki.

Usagi Laughs.

So you're not mad said Misaki

No not at you said Usagi.

Good said Misaki.

So how far along are you? Asked Usagi.

Six weeks said Misaki.

That a month and a half said Usagi.

Well at least our baby is healthy right? Usagi asks.

Babies said Misaki.

What? Said Usagi.

You mean our Babies are Healthy said Misaki.

How many? Asked Usagi,

Four said Misaki. Then she bowed her head

Sorry said Misaki..

Usagi walked to the other couch,pushed her down onto the couch and kissed her stomauch.

Misaki i love you said Usagi.

Then Misaki said something that surprised him.

I love you too Usagi said Misaki.

Then they kissed.

After five minutes of kissing Usagi let Misaki up.

Oh and i have something to show you said Misaki.

She picks up her purse,searches through it. and takes out what looks like a photograph.

Here said Misaki handing to ultrasound picture to him.

Usagi takes it and realizing what it is, it was her ultrasound.

Are these? Said Usagi.

Yep those are our babies said Misaki.

Do you know the genders? Asked Usagi.

said it will be another 6 weeks before we can tell said Misaki.

* * *

Warning: lemon start here

* * *

Then Usagi kissed her lips, trailed down to her neck and started sucking.

Augh! Mmmm! usagi moans Misaki.

Then without stopping the kissing he start unbuttoning her and she does the same.

They both discard the shirts leaving Usagi bare chested and Misaki in her bra.

Then Usagi reaches behind her and unhook her bra, she slipped it off and tossed away.

Then Usagi kissed down chest but stopped at her breasts.

He sucked one while kneading the other and the switched.

Uuuuuh moaned Misaki.

Then Usagi moved to take her off.

Usagi i think we should move to the bedroom said Misaki.

Ok said Usagi.

He moved off the couch and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

They go up stairs all the while kissing passionately.

When they get to the bedroom door Usagi kicks open,walks over to the bed and dumps Misaki on it.

Then he crawled onto top of her and kissed down her neck and chest

Misaki moans in pleasure.

Then Usagi kisses her baby bump and slides of her skirt leaving her in her panties.

Misaki then flips them, unbuckles his belt and takes his pants and underwear.

She pump his cock and licks tips

then takes the whole thing into her mouth and starts bobbing her head.

Uh! M-Misaki uh said Usagi slipping his finger into her hair.

Then after 15 minutes of sucking Usagi came into her mouth and she swallowed it.

Then he pulled up and kissed tasting himself on her.

He switched their positions and pulled her panties down tossing them away. Leaving them both nude.

Then he started kissing down her chest.

Misaki moans in pleasure.

Then when he reaches her clit he thrusts his tongue in.

Then she screams and arches her back off the bed.

This continues for 5 more minutes and then she climaxes, releasing essence into Usagi mouth and on his face.

He licked it off.

Then crawled back up to her and kissed her.

You ready for the real thing? Asked Usagi.

Yes said Misaki.

Then Usagi went between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance.

Then he kissed her and entered her.

She screamed into the kiss.

Then ended the kiss, he petted her hair and whispered reassurances in her ear while waiting for her to adjust

Usagi you can move now said Misaki.

Misaki are you sure? Asked Usagi.

Yes said Misaki.

Then Usagi started thrusting in and out and out of her.

Uh ngh said Misaki.

U-Usagi harder faster said Misaki.

So obliged and thrusted harder and faster.

Ah! Usagi Moans Misaki.

After 5 more minutes of thrusting Usagi came inside her with a grains

then collapses on top of her and rest his head in the valley of the her breast and she strokes his hair as they regain their breath.

After 5 minutes of panting heavily their breathing returns to normal and they kiss passionately.

Usagi pulls out of her, pulls the blankets up to cover them and lays on back.

She cuddled up to him,rested her head on his chest and he rubbs her back.

* * *

Lemon over

* * *

Then they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all sorry for the wait for this chapter but I got over two dozen other fanfictions i'm working plus I had a lot of stuff going on and this just wasn't at the top of my list and I had writer's block

So without further delay here is this long overdue chapter

enjoy

* * *

the next morning

Misaki walks up to uneasy stomach.

she tries to get up but is being held by Usagi.

Usagi I need to throw up said Misaki.

do it in the wastebasket said Usagi.

she managed to get out from under him and rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet.

feel better? Usagi asks.

yeah said Misaki.

a little later they are eating breakfast.

so I was thinking said Misaki.

yes said Usagi.

I was thinking we could go baby shopping said Misaki.

I turned in my manuscript two days ago so I'm free today said Usagi.

And I think we should fight my brother over for dinner and tell him about the babies and about us said Misaki.

Are you sure you're ready to come out of the closet? Usagi asks.

Well, we can't wait for him to find out when I'm showing or after the babies are born it's not right said Misaki.

All right here's another question do you think we should get married? Usagi.

I think so said Misaki.

I mean we live together and we're having kids said Misaki.

that's true said Usagi.

so if I get a ring and propose will you say yes? Usagi asks.

Yes said Misaki.

Good said Usagi.

Then he got down on one knee and produced a small box.

Misaki Takahash, will you marry me? Usagi asks.

Yes said Misaki.

He stood up, took the ring out the box and slipped it on her finger.

They kiss.

* * *

Later they are in Usagi's car.

So what are we buying? Usagi asks.

Well,l we can't buy gender specific stuff yet so I suppose the basic stuff said Misaki.

Such as? Usagi asks.

Furniture like cribs, a changing table, a rocking chair that kind of stuff stuff said Misaki.

Ok said Usagi.

They arrive at the super baby store.

They walk through the door.

Misaki grabs a cart and put her purse in the front.

They start by getting the bulky furniture.

Ok, let's start with four cribs said Masaki.

They ended picking four white sleigh style convertible cribs and

Then they chose two dressers one in white and the other in mocha.

Then they get a white changing table/dresser with three drawers.

They also get Armoire in white.

They also get four crib mattresses and four mattress pads.

Then they flag an employee down and have the bulky items delivered to the penthouse

Okay, anything else? Asks Usagi.

We need to buy stuff to feed and change them said Masaki.

Ok said Usagi.

They head to the feeding section first and get 4 bottle brushes, some bottles in different sizes, a bottle drying rack, a bottle cooler, 7 boxes of disposable bottle liners in different sizes, a bunch of replacement nipples for the bottles, a bottle sterilizer and a bottle warmer, and 2 dozen cans of baby formula.

Okay, we're all set in this aisle for now said Masaki.

Oh and we need to also get stuff to bath them said Masaki.

You do realize your only six weeks said Usagi.

Yeah, but i want to be prepared said Masaki.

Ok said Usagi.

They head to diaper section next and get a diaper pail and a lot of the refills, two changing pads, 2 200 count boxes of baby wipes, a wipe case for on the go, 4 tubes of diaper rash cream and 4 84 count boxes of newborn sized disposable diapers.

Okay now we just need to go the bathing section to go and we're out for here for now said Misaki.

I need to go smoke i'll meet you in the car said Usagi.

Wait i don't have the money to pay for all of this said Misaki,

All right i'll stay said Usagi.

Then they head towards the bathing/health care aisle and get 2 bottles of bath wash and lotion, 2 bottles of lavender baby powder, 2 bottles of tear free baby shampoo, a baby thermometer, a health kit and grooming kit, 2 bottles of infant's pain reliever, 2 bottles of gas relief, a medicine dispenser, and a few other things.

Okay, we're ready to go said Misaki.

They check out and leave the store.

* * *

In the car

I think we did good today said Usagi.

Wait until we find out the genders in six weeks then we can shop gender specific stuff said Misaki.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't junjou romantica.

Hi so in this chapter Masaki's family will found out about her and Usagi and the babies and Misaki goes to the ob/gyn with Usagi.

Also, Misaki is now 8 weeks along and I have decided the babies will be two boys and two girls.

* * *

Two weeks later

Why are we doing this again? Asks Usagi.

Because I want to my brother the truth about you and me and about the babies said Misaki.

I still think we should until after you are past the date where the babies can be aborted said Usagi.

I know but we're getting married soon and I don't want my brother to be hurt and I won't be an adult for another six months said Misaki.

Right said Usagi.

Then the doorbell rang.

I'll get it said Misaki,

She wiped her hands on her apron and answered the door.

Hi said Misaki.

Hey, little sis said Takahiro.

Hi dinner is almost ready said Misaki.

Do you need a hand? Asks her sister in law.

No, I got it said Misaki,

A little while later the five are sitting in the living room after dinner eating a chocolate cake Misaki had bought.

This cake is delicious said Mamani,

I got it at the cutest little bakery in town said Misaki,

So Misaki how is school going? Asks Manami.

Good said Misaki.

So, brother, there's something I have to tell you said Misaki.

Misaki is pregnant me and we are getting married said Usagi.

Usagi you didn't have to tell them like that said Misaki.

How long? Asks Takahiro.

We've been sleeping together for almost a year and a half said Misaki.

How could you sleep with my sister? Asks Takashiro.

Don't blame him I wanted it said Misaki.

How far along are you? Asks Mamani.

8 weeks with quadruplets said Misaki.

You're having four said Takahiro.

Yeah said Misaki.

Listen I know you're upset with me but I love Misaki and that's why tomorrow we are going to city hall to get married said Usagi.

So you're prepared to take of my sister and nieces and nephews? Asks Takahiro.

Yes, we already have started setting up the nursery said Usagi.

Where? Asks Takahiro.

In my old room said Misaki.

So you two share a bedroom now? Asks Takahiro.

Yeah for about two weeks said Misaki.

Ok, i'm not happy about it but I see you two do love each other said Takahiro.

So said Misaki.

We'll be at the wedding

Thank brother said Misaki.

So when's your next appointment? Asks Manami.

Tomorrow actually said Misaki.

* * *

The next day

Misaki is sitting in the OB/GYN office with Usagi.

Don't look so nervous said Misaki.

I'm about to see my unborn children what not to be nervous about? Said Usagi.

Misaki Takahashi said a nurse.

When they got into the office they were greeted by Misaki's doctor Nowaki Kusama.

Hello Misaki said Nowaki,

Hello Dr. Kusama said Misaki.

Then he noticed Usagi,

You said Nowaki.

You two know each other? Asks Misaki.

Yes, he had a fling with my girlfriend said Nowaki.

Oh well, this awkward said Misaki.

I assume he's the father said Nowaki.

Yeah said Misaki.

Ok now let's proceed said Nowaki.

He measures Misaki's belly, took her weight and blood pressure and asked if she was feeling any unusual.

I have question doctor is it abnormal that i'm this big already? Asks Misaki.

Well in a single pregnancy you wouldn't be showing yet but seeing how you're having quadruplets this completely normal said Nowaki.

Ok said Misaki.

Now have you been eating enough for yourself and the babies? Asks Nowaki.

Yes said Misaki.

Have you started the prenatal vitamins? Asks Nowaki,

Yes said Misaki.

Ok, let's go on to the ultrasound said Nowaki.

Then Misaki lifted up her belly and Nowaki put some of the cold gel on Misaki's stomach.

This is baby a said Nowaki.

This is baby b said Nowaki.

This is baby c said Nowaki.

And this is baby d said Nowaki,

Well, everything looks alright said Nowaki,

Ok, i'll see you in two weeks said Nowaki.

Then Misaki made the next appointment and they when home.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Junjou romantica.

* * *

The next day Aikwaka shows up at the penthouse.

Aikawa what are you doing here? Asks Misaki

I asked her to take shopping for maternity clothes said Usagi.

Usagi said Misaki.

I'm happy to do it and maybe we can grab a bite to eat while we're at the mall said Aikawa.

Ok sounds fun and can we stop in the baby store in the mall said Misaki.

Sure said Aikawa.

Then Usagi handed Misaki an envelope of full money.

There's 10,000 yen there so should have enough to clothes and whatever else you want said Usagi

See you later Usagi said Misaki.

Bye said Aikawa,

* * *

In Aikawa's car.

So how far along are you now? Asks Aikawa.

12 weeks said Misaki.

So you don't know the genders yet said Aikawa.

No, I have to wait three more weeks but i'm gonna buy some more things for the babies today said Misaki.

Like what? Asks Aikawa,

Misaki took a list out of her purse

Like a Quad Stroller it seats four kids, some unisex clothing, some toys, and a few other things said Misaki.

Well, what about maternity clothing? What would you like to get? Asks Aikawa.

Some dresses, shirts, jeans, leggings, pjs and I think I need to go up a couple of bra sizes said Misaki.

Are you nursing or bottle feeding? Asks Aikawa,

Bottle Feeding if it was one or two kids I would nurse said Misaki.

Ok said Aikawa.

Then they arrive at the mall and first head to Maternity clothing store.

Misaki picks out a pink sweatshirt, some t-shirts in different colors, some tank tops in different colors, a hoodie in purple that says "mommy loves me", five pairs of leggings, a few skirts, some blouses and a bunch of dresses.

They check out and head to the food court,

They get pizza.

You know I just thought of something I need to get for the babies said Misaki.

What? asks Aikawa.

Some those of little hats and mittens said Misaki.

Ok said Aikawa.

But remember the neutral colors are yellows, greens, oranges, white, and browns said Misaki.

Right said Aikawa.

They ended up getting a quad stroller, 2 8-packs of baby socks, 6 packs of multi-colored bodysuits, 4 3-packs of pants, a bunch of sleep and play, 4 3-packs of sleeping gowns, 3 4-packs of scratch mittens, 2 5-packs of baby caps, 8 4-pack of burp clothes, 4 sets of baby keys, soft blocks,some rattles and stroller/car seat toys, 2 play mats that looks like a polar bear, 4 white bears, 4 white bunnies, 4 plush deers, 4 giraffes, and a bunch of other plush toys x4 each.

They check out and decide to get some chocolate so they go to a candy store and get a bag of assorted chocolates.

Then they head back to the penthouse.

The doorman helps them bring up the stuff knowing Misaki is expecting,

How did it go? Asks Usagi.

Great said Aikawa,

Yeah, i'm thinking about having Aikawa take me to get the gender-specific stuff said Misaki.

We'll see said Usagiggii


End file.
